Hogwarts-the final year
by the muggle writer
Summary: my first part to a great series, i hope!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! This is one of my first attempts at writing, and I really wanna know wotcha think, so please read, and review, and if you like it I'll put up another part soon!

It was a week before the beginning of the new year at Hogwarts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to begin 

their seventh, and all being well, final, year at the school. But the hidden 

wizarding world wasn't the happy, cheerful place it had been in their first few 

years at Hogwarts. Voldemort had risen again, more powerful than before, 

and life was a living hell. Many people had been struck down, hurt, and 

murdered, and nobody was safe. Ron's own brother, Percy, had been killed 

by the Dark Lord, as he was a vital element of the Ministry of Magic. He'd 

been tipped to be the next Minister, with his enthusiasm, and handling of 

situations. This position was now vacant, following the tragic suicide of 

Cornelius Fudge, now almost four months ago. Albus Dumbledore, 

headmaster of Hogwarts, was now widely regarded as the leader of the people 

who hadn't gone bad. Though being wellknown in the past for being a bit of a 

crackpot, he was handling the situation very well, and people trusted him. But 

not even Dumbledore could prevent the devastation caused by Lord 

Voldemort, and his followers. Life wasn't safe, you never knew who you could 

trust, or how long the people you loved would be with you.

The trio was staying at Granger Dentist's Surgery, otherwise known as 

Hermione's house. It was a large, detached Muggle house, with most of the 

ground floor taken up by the surgery, so they (Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger, 

and their son, Ben) lived on the first floor and above. Hermione's bedroom 

was in the attic, and they were all in there.

"Verit-_a_-serum!" said Hermione, correcting Harry's work. "You should 

know that by now!"

"Well, sorry, Little-Miss-Perfect!" laughed Harry, and Ron joined in. 

There was a knock at the small attic window, and Hermione opened it, letting 

in a small, enthusiastic bundle of fluff named Pigwidgeon fall at Ron's feet, 

followed by a rather proud snowy owl known as Hedwig, who dropped a letter 

in Harry's lap. A dark brown school owl appeared slightly afterwards, who 

delivered it's letter, which looked very similar to Harry's and Ron's, with green 

ink and the Hogwarts crest on yellowed parchment, to Hermione's hand. 

Ripping them open, Hermione screamed with joy, Harry looked embarrassed, 

and Ron was disappointed. A silver Head Girl badge was being fastened to 

Hermione's top, and a similar Head Boy badge slid out of Harry's envelope. 

All Ron's contained was a list of books. He forced a smile. "Well done, both of 

you. Congratulations." he said stiffly, trying to force enthusiasm, but failing. 

He knew he'd never had a chance, but he'd still hoped... oh well, he should be 

happy for his two best friends. The only trouble was, he was always trying to 

be happy for his best friends, as they always beat him. He tried not to let it get to him, but it did. Forcing a smile, he excused himself, and left the room.

*******************************************************

Hagrid took Madame Maxime's hand, as they came down from the mountains. 

Love had truly blossomed between the two of them, during their long trip to the 

giants, but would it last? He hoped so. She had admitted to him that she was 

half giant, but would she admit it to the world, and risk losing her job as 

headmistress of Beauxbatons school, or maybe even her life? He smiled 

sadly, and looked into her eyes. "We'll see." he said to himself.

*******************************************************

Ron locked himself in the bathroom, and the tears came. "Don't be stupid." he 

said to himself. "you're nearly eighteen now. You can't cry." but he could. 

Not only did he have to put up with the fact that Harry and Hermione were 

perfect, he also had to put up with the fact that they were perfect for each 

other. And they knew it. Hermione would flirt with Harry, and put on a fake, 

girlie laugh. "But she never does that with me." he thought sadly. "Why won't 

she realise how much I like her?" he sobbed. "There's no way out of this 

mess!"

"Oh, but there is..." said a strange, inviting voice.

"What?"

"Follow me, and discover the solution."

Ron followed.

*******************************************************

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading his mail, when there was a 

loud knock. He heard a booming voice say, "Professor Dumbledore, sir? 

We're back!"

He rushed to the entrance, and said "Candyfloss." It was the password 

you had to say to the stone gargoyle for it to work. Professor Dumbledore had 

discovered the sweet, seaside treat on holiday that year. The stone gargoyle 

sprang into life, and the door opened. In walked Hagrid.

"Mornin' professor. How are ya?"

"Frightfully good, or as good as I can be. The world may be on the 

verge of devastation, but life does go on. Actually, some lives don't, and more 

and more lives are being reported to have ended every day. I have to deal 

with it. Anyway, congratulations! you did a fabulous job, getting the giants 

back on our side!"

"It wasn't easy, mind. We've been gone almost two years! Is my job, is 

it still available?"

"Well, as groundskeeper, certainly, but you and Professor Weasley 

shall have to take lessons together. Charlie's fitting in a treat, so combining 

your forces should work first-rate!"

"Ah, sure Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'll enjoy seeing young Charlie 

Weasley again!" he said enthusiastically.

*************************************************

Harry and Hermione sat in her room, waiting for Ron to return.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "I hope he's 

still talking to us!"

"Yeah, me too," said Harry hopefully. "I don't think I could bear it if he didn't. But it isn't our faults, surely?"

Hermione giggled, then replied, "No, I suppose not!" Then, looking into 

his eyes, they were silent. And she kissed him.

*************************************************

Ron tried to find where the voice was coming from, but could not. He was 

afraid, but he needed a way out of his awful life. And then it was offered.

"Touch the toothpaste." the voice ordered. Ron touched it, then was 

jerked about. It was a portkey.

He arrived in a forest. Not the forbidden forest- just a non-magical, 

ordinary forest, but he realised that he was quite far from home, as it was hot, 

and damp. A robed figure apparated beside him. It spoke. "If you choose to 

follow me, you must speak of it to no one. I shall give you tasks, and in return 

for you doing a good job, I shall give you power. Remember that there is no 

good or evil, just power, and those too weak to get it. You are not weak. Will 

you join Lord Voldemort?"

"I will join you, Lord Voldemort. I will serve you, and serve you 

gratefully." he paused. "You are my master."

So what did you think? Please tell me, I won't be too upset if you didn't like it!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi everybody! This is the second part to the Hogwarts- the final year story. I think it's going really well, but let's see what you think first! Please read and review, as I'm still very new to this writing thang! Here we go...

"Ow!" yelled Harry, pulling away.

"What? What did I do?" asked Hermione.

"It's not you." he replied. "My scar hurt. The kiss, well, it was great!"

"Oh'" she blushed. "But if your scar hurt... what could be going on?"

"I don't know- it happens a lot now. Maybe he just got a new member. If so. I wonder who?"

"It won't be anyone we know," she said, pulling him closer, and kissing him once again.

She didn't know how wrong she could be.

***************************************************

"Morsmordre!" Lord Voldemort said, pointing his wand towards Ron Weasley's arm. A scream of pain passed the boy's lips, as the Dark Mark was burned into his left forearm. His new master laughed, an evil laugh, and then touched Ron's arm. Ron had never experienced such pain, but with it came a surge of adrenaline, and a feel of triumph. He was excited, and his master invited him to join the circle of figures rapidly apparating. Ron recognised a few of the faces- Lucius Malfoy, among others.

"Who are we missing?" asked Voldemort, as the circle was almost complete. "Severus Snape." he said, answering himself. "But he is at Hogwarts."

"Sir, if I may talk, I can give you some interesting news on Snape." said Ron.

"Continue."

"He is working as a spy for the other side. For Dumbledore. I fear he is not faithful to you, my master."

"Weasley, you are wrong. They may think of him as a spy for them, but he is a spy for me, and no other. I have him under the Imperius curse. Have no fear- he is faithful."

***************************************************

Later, Ron returned to Hermione's house, by the toothpaste portkey. He was shaky, but happy. Or so he thought. As he walked into Hermione's bedroom, he heard a voice say- "Let's not tell Ron." Wondering what he wasn't going to be let in on, he ran in, only to find his two best friends, kissing passionately. He was crushed.

"How long have you been hiding this from me? I can't believe you'd do that to me!" he cried.

"Sorry Ron, but it just happened! Is it a crime to kiss a girl?" Harry said, hoping he hadn't upset his best friend too much.

Ron disapparated.

"Ron? You can't apparate yet! you haven't passed your test! Come back!" shouted Hermione after him, but he had already gone, so couldn't hear. She looked, panic-stricken, at Harry, who was looking very shocked. He had a feeling he'd just lost his best friend.

*****************************************************

Two days later, Harry and Hermione walked hand-in-hand to the Burrow- Ron's house. Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"Oh, hello Harry! And you Hermione! How are you two? Are you dating? How good! I hope you've come to cheer up Ron- he's been in a lousy mood since he came home!"

"Oh, I hope we can. Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"In his room dear. Do try and make him less grumpy, will you? I think, I think he's missing his brother. We all do..." Mrs Weasley sniffed, and blew her nose loudly. Harry and Hermione went upstairs, to the smallest room in the house. Harry knocked on the door, but there was no reply. They entered the room, and were shocked to see that the orange Quidditch posters had been replaced by dark, almost evil scenes. Ron was huddled in the corner, with his back to them. "Go away." he said. "I don't need you."

"But we need you. Please talk to us." Harry said.

"You've got her now. you don't need a failure like me."

"You're not a failure!"

"Just leave. Please go. I'll see you at school."

"But..."

"GO!"

And they left.

***************************************************

The next day they went to Diagon Alley, and bought the books they needed for their seventh year. It was the year of their N.E.W.T.s - Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, a very high qualification in the wizarding world. Harry and Hermione tried not to mention Ron all day, but everyone they met asked about him. They said he was at home and they didn't know why he hadn't come. Sure, they felt awful lying, but it was better than everyone asking why they'd fallen out. Harry thought Ron was being mardy, and jealous. It was quite obvious that he had liked Hermione though, and Harry had got a bit caught in the feel of the moment. But still, he had a relationship to begin.

***************************************************

Three days before he was due to return to Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was doing some serious thinking about his life. It had only just sunk in that he had joined the most evil being on the planet. Lord Voldemort. Up until four days ago, he had been afraid to speak that name. Now it was the name of his master. The Dark Mark was stinging his arm, but he was unable to apparate to be with him, as of more reasons than one. Sure, his reason was that he hadn't passed his test, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to ever go back to him. "Yes, you do." said the voice of his master. Ashamed of what he had done, he bandaged up the Mark on his arm. It burned. But he didn't care. He had completely wrecked his life. "No, Harry wrecked it." he thought. "He ruined everything. So he must pay. He ruined my life, my master's life and he wants more. Now he's going to ruin Hermione's, and I can't bear that."

*******************************************************

Harry opened the letter Hedwig dropped on the window-sill, and sighed. It was his apparation test- in two days. It was something you couldn't practise, you just had to do. By the look on his girlfriend's face, she was worried about the same thing. Still, at least Ron would pass. He had done it to escape them, so when he took his test on the same day as him and Hermione he would pass, no doubt. "But I might not." he thought. "Hey, Hermione! Ron might have something over us, if we don't pass! This is our chance to get him back! You can't pass! Promise me.."

"I can't do that! I can't label myself as a failure!"

"You're not a failure, just someone who want her best friend back!"

"I'll think about it..."

***********************************************************

Dumbledore sat in his office, with Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, discussing the new year, and how to cope. McGonagall was completely against the idea brought up by Flitwick, that Quidditch should be cancelled for the year, as it wasn't safe. But who would be for a proposition that cancelled a sport your house had won for the past two years? Then they discussed lessons. It was important that the new seventh years were treated like adults- most of them had been through a lot more than adults. Then the subject of the three top students, for different reasons, came up.

"Please, you may have heard of the tragic death of Percy Weasley," they nodded silently at Dumbledore's words. "Well, as you can imagine, his brother Ron may be acting slightly differently, so don't be too hard on him, or his sister for that matter. I will try and make sure it doesn't affect their school work. I hope you will support me in this." They all agreed that they would be nicer to him, so as not to disturb him. "And now, our new head girl and boy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. As you know, they are both in Gryffindor, which puts a lot of pressure on the rest of the house to live up to their high standards."

"Professor, if I may interrupt, I do not feel that young Harry Potter was the right choice. It seems he has a certain disregard for rules, and I do not think that this is a good quality for a head boy of Hogwarts. I would have much preferred say, Draco Malfoy for the position." said Snape, disagreeing.

"Well I do not. I feel Harry will benefit a lot from being head boy- he is the perfect role model for young boys. And as for Malfoy, well, you said yourself that his father is right in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort. I do not take that to be good for people to look up to and admire. I have picked them, and my decision is final. As I was saying, I have high hopes for these two in particular, and I expect you all to be offering extra classes to them, so they can aim for the highest level exams. The whole year is particularly talented- I even expect Neville Longbottom to do well. Well, good luck for the new year, for all the houses, and Quidditch will be on as normal. Goodnight!"

*******************************************************

So what do you think? Don't dare leave without reviewing! The more good reviews I get, the more likely I am to put up the next part! You have been warned...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Yep, me again- you know you want it! This is the third part, so if you haven't read the others- STOP! You'll find it a lot better if you read them first!

Read, and review, and enjoy! Hopefully..........

Harry and Hermione arrived at the football ground near her house, to take their apparition test. Ron was there, but didn't go and join them.

Hermione was nervous. "Harry wants me to fail. I must fail." she thought, but it wasn't as easy as that. She never failed. It was a rule with her, and everyone knew it. "I must fail, to prove that my friend means more to me than my reputation. I must fail!" she repeated, over and over.

"Hermione Granger, you're next." said the examiner.

*******************************************************

Harry couldn't believe he was there, on the verge of freedom, but unable to except it. He'd be able to apparate anywhere, anytime, but he couldn't. "Because I have to fail, I can't pass." he said. He saw Hermione smiling nervously at him as she disapparated. "Please say she didn't pass." he said, as his name was called.

*******************************************************

Harry was just about to go, when Ron, who was waiting for his turn, had an idea. He would fail, then he couldn't go and see Lord Voldemort when he called to him. But when he thought of disobeying his master, his arm, which was still bandaged up, throbbed painfully. "I won't do it." he said, as he took his place.

*******************************************************

The examiner gave Hermione the place she had to apparate to. It was not far from Glasgow, in a small village called Killearn. She was supposed to appear in the park, not far from the school. "How close do we have to be to pass?" she asked, panicking.

"Oh, we'll give you a circle of 50 metres either side!" said the examiner, wondering why on earth Hermione Granger wanted to know. It was obvious that she would get it dead on, and she probably read half the library to prepare!

Then she was gone.

*******************************************************

Harry had to apparate to a Scottish village called Killearn. He'd never even heard of the place! This would make failing easier! He disapparated.

*******************************************************

Ron panicked. The voices in his head were disagreeing, as usual. One half of him wanted to pass, to please his mother, master, and everyone he knew. But he also wanted to fail, so he could ignore his master.

"Killearn? Where in heavens name is that!" he thought, as he disapparated, hoping his heart would decide.

******************************************************

Hermione arrived in a small front garden, which was very wet. "At least I got Scotland!" she grinned, looking up at the cloudy sky, which poured with rain. Glad she hadn't had her test in a winter month, as she didn't particularly want to be knee-deep in snow, she looked around for the examiner. A blonde witch apparated beside her, then muttered a spell, which produced a line running straight through Hermione's feet. The witch said, "You're right on the line 50 metres away! I'm not entirely sure what to do!" with a strong Scottish accent.

*******************************************************

With a small 'pop', Harry appeared in a wet schoolyard. Looking around him, he noticed the sign, 'Killearn Primary'. Not sure what to think, he waited. After a moment or two, a small wizard appeared. "I'm sorry to say, you failed, Master Potter."

Much to his surprise, Harry let out a small, "Yes!"

*******************************************************

Ron was stood outside a small 'Spar' shop. Almost immediately, a tall, slim wizard, in black robes appeared next to him. He muttered a spell, and a thin line became visible on his left side, and it curved away from him. Feeling in mixed emotions, Ron realised he had failed, and the wizard spoke. "Ron Weasley, nice try, but you cannot escape your master that easily. You've passed!"

It was Snape.

*******************************************************

Hermione was given another chance, and the same thing happened. In the end, she was awarded her license. Harry wasn't pleased with her, but it was better than nothing.

"Well, at least Ron passed," she said bitterly, wondering if she would forever be known as 'the girl who had two goes'!

*******************************************************

As good as the others? Wanting more? Review, and criticise if you must, for i'm dying to give you the next part!


	4. Default Chapter Title

It's a bit shorter than the others, but packed with fun! I hope you enjoy, but even if you don't- still review!

Life was going well for Harry at the minute. Ron was slowly getting back to his usual self, lessons were reasonably easy, and he was proud to be Head Boy. But the best thing of all was Hermione. She'd really relaxed into this relationship well, and the whole school now knew they were going out. Everyone regarded them as the cutest couple ever, and even the teachers were happy for them! Apart from Snape. He took it upon himself to completely embarrass them or yell at them, just to make their lives hell. But then again, they were used to it. In the fourth year, he had got hold of an article on their love life in 'Witch Weekly', none of which was true, and read it aloud to the whole of their class, which contained the Slytherin pupils, who always laughed at Harry, and made fun of him and the other Gryffindors as often as possible.

At least it was truth that he was getting stick for. And at least he had Hermione! She was great! He didn't know how he'd have got through the Ron situation without her. Come to think of it, there wouldn't have been a Ron situation without her! But he loved her. And he needed to tell her that.

*******************************************************

Ron sat in Gryffindor common room, pretending to be doing homework, but really thinking. About the whole Voldemort situation. It wasn't like him to just side with the enemy! But it wasn't just siding with the enemy. He was betraying his best friends. His master had tried to kill Harry, many times. "Good." thought Ron. "I wish he'd succeeded." But he didn't- he didn't think.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. "You haven't written anything for the past twenty minutes! And you've gone a bit pale."

"I'm fine!" he insisted, coming out of his thoughts with a jerk. He looked into her pretty face, and suddenly realised why he had been such a traitor. He would just love to kiss her, to love her, and for her to love him. But she was Harry's now, and he couldn't make a move.

*******************************************************

"Ron, have you got a minute?" called Harry as he sprinted down the corridor after their Transfiguration lesson.

"Sure Harry, what do you want?" he answered, turning around.

"It's kind of private. Will you meet me in Gryffindor tower at lunch, around half- twelve? It shouldn't take long."

"Sure! See you then!"

*******************************************************

"So what is it that's so important?" Ron asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well I've left Hermione downstairs, and I don't want her to hear, so I'll be quiet. Ron, I think I love her, and I want to tell her. But how?"

"I don't know. Ow!" he said, grabbing hold of his arm, as pain had just shot right through it.

"Ron, what's the matter? Why is your arm all bandaged up? Oh my god... you haven't?"

*******************************************************

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, talking to his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

"You'll never guess what father told me! He told me that Ron Weasley has joined You-Know-Who!"

"No! Ron?" said Pansy in disbelief. Crabbe and Goyle grunted as if to say, "We heard that too." All of the people present had parents in Voldemort's inner circle, and weren't exactly ashamed of it. They practised the Dark Arts at home, and Malfoy claimed that he had helped his father murder a Muggle.

"We'll have to ask him to join us some time. I think he'd enjoy our company. And if he is on our side we'll find out- he may just be a spy!" Malfoy added, and the others agreed. It wasn't exactly likely that Harry Potter's best friend would join Harry Potter's worst enemy!

But often the least likely option is the truth...

*******************************************************

Harry looked at Ron, speechless. Ron looked away, wondering if Harry would give him away. Probably- he'd never stood for anyone messing around with the Dark Arts before. But he was his best friend. But that only made it harder for them both.

*******************************************************

Hermione stood outside the boy's bedroom, and smiled. No, grinned from ear to ear. Harry had said he loved her! OK, maybe she shouldn't have been listening, but he'd still said it. She could make it easier for him. She could tell him first! Running down the stairs, she grabbed her brush out of her bag and tried to flatten her hair.

So what did you think! Comments, criticisms and compliments all needed before I give you the next part!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Part five is here! I can't really say anything else, apart from thanks to everyone that's reviewed my fics- I appreciate it!

"Ron, please tell me you didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Ron said, trying to sound innocent but ending up sounding extremely nervous and even guiltier. Harry was still in shock.

"You didn't, umm, slit your wrists did you?" He finally got out.

Ron didn't answer.

*******************************************************

When Harry came down, he was met by a beaming smile from Hermione, who had been having a very secretive conversation with Ginny in the corner of Gryffindor common room. Neville was also in there, but the other side of the room, and was desperately trying to find out what Hermione and his long-term girlfriend were whispering and giggling about.

Harry grabbed his girlfriend's arm, and dragged her through the portrait hole, whispering, "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure Harry, but can I talk first?" not waiting for a reply, she said, "I know what this is about."

"Really?" he said, shocked.

"Yes. I heard you and Ron talking. I want to say- I love you too. I just wasn't sure what you would say if I told you. I'm so glad you love me!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, umm, I have a confession to make. I wasn't going to tell you that now."

"Oh.." she said, embarrassed.

"Umm, it's about Ron. I, I think he slit his wrists."

"Oh, my, god! You're joking, right?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "He told you?" 

"No, he didn't answer when I asked him. I saw the bandages."

They stood there in silence, and Hermione began to cry. He put his arms around her, and held her close.

*******************************************************

Ron lay on his bed, not sure what to think. He could say he did try to kill himself, and have people feel sorry for him, or he could say he didn't and still have to explain the bandages. "What a life." he thought sadly.

"I know." said a voice, which Ron was surprised to find he wanted to turn to.

"Help me, master." he said shakily

"Help me first, my humble servant." Voldemort replied.

"What do you ask of me? I will do all I can!" he replied.

"Kill Ben Granger."

He gasped, and felt a tremendous force over his body, commanding him to do as his master wished. But could he do as Voldemort wished?

"Yes." Ron said. Killing Ben would hurt Hermione. Hermione upset would hurt Harry. It was perfect.

*******************************************************

Malfoy was confused. He felt like warning his father about Weasley, but thought better of it. "But why else would Weasley join our side?" he wondered. Maybe some things were better left alone. But he really wanted to know! "Oh well." he thought, lying on his bed in Slytherin tower. "I'll just have to join him, and find out." But could he befriend a friend of Harry Potter? "Yes. I'll be taking from Potter. I can do that!"

*******************************************************

Ron walked to his next lesson, Care of Magical Creatures, with Neville. He'd been sitting with Neville all the time recently, as Harry had seemed to forget about him. "I knew it would be like this." he said under his breath. He'd been through a lot recently, and it did seem almost reasonable that he'd slit his wrists, so why not use that as his story? "Because of the complications. Harry's bound to tell McGonagall or Hagrid, and I don't want that!" But he had noticed, and that couldn't be helped. Or could it? A memory-modifying charm! How simple!

"Neville, could I just go and see Harry a minute? It shouldn't take long." and without waiting for a reply, he was off. He found Hermione and Harry by the lake, watching the giant squid.

"Harry, can I have a word?" he said, and dragged him off.

"What is it Ron?"

"Obliviate!" he said, pointing his wand at Harry, and hoping nobody was spying on them, as he watched Harry's eyes roll back into his head.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Ron called as he walked off.

"Eh?"

"You asked what lesson we had next!"

"Oh, yeah, right." Harry said, rubbing his head, and feeling confused.

*******************************************************

"Gryffindors, I want to take this opportunity to talk about the Quidditch season." Professor McGonagall started, and the seventh years in her Transfiguration class listened eagerly. "As you may well have guessed, Harry will be captaining the team, and as we've lost many of our players from last year, he will be in charge of finding new recruits. Harry, would you like to say anything?"

"Yeah, umm, if you want to play, then please come and see me. I will be asking the other years as well- Ginny Weasley was an excellent Chaser last year for one, and I'm hoping that Colin Creevy will be Keeper, as I saw him play in a practise once, and he's brilliant, and of course, Seeker is taken by me, but the other positions are not yet filled. Please play for your team, and help us win for the third time running!" he'd said, and sat down to a round of applause. Everyone in Gryffindor, and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, really admired Harry. He was pretty damn ordinary, to say what he'd been through. He made a great leader, and being Head Boy and Quidditch captain didn't happen very often, and when it did it was someone special. And that's what he was, no doubt. Though he was having problems remembering things...

*******************************************************

So? Review me!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Here is part 6 of my fab fic (or I think it's fab, and judging by the reviews it's not bad!) so without any more stupid chatter- READ!

"How's Ron?" asked Hermione, when Harry and herself were in Gryffindor Common room late one night.

"He's fine." Harry answered, confused.

"Well, you know..."

"What? What do I know?"

"That he slit his wrists?" she answered, wondering why he was doing this. He knew as well as she did what she was talking about.

"What!" he said, shocked. Then, calming down a bit he laughed. "Very funny! You had me going for a minute!"

"That's what you told me!" she said, frustrated. What had got into him? He sounded genuinely shocked when she said it! Confused, she got up and went to bed.

*******************************************************

Ron got into his Potions lesson late, but was pleased to see that Snape was late too. As he flung his bag on the table next to Neville, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Malfoy.

"Ron, would you like to sit with me?" he asked. The whole class went silent. Pansy Parkinson quickly moved and sat with Neville, so the only seat left for Ron was, in fact, next to Malfoy. So Ron sat. In walked Snape.

"Ahh, young Weasley finally sat with you then, Malfoy? That's nice!" he said, and the class sat, shocked. Looking at their wide-eyed faces, Snape chuckled. Obviously nobody but Malfoy and himself knew of Weasley's decision to join their master, the most powerful wizard to ever live. Ron blushed furiously, almost reading Snape's mind, his face clashing horribly with his hair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter!" Snape yelled suddenly.

"Why? What have I done?"

"Don't answer me back boy! Better make it twenty." he snarled, threateningly.

"I don't see why you've got the right to take points off me for nothing! I didn't do a thing!"

"Your presence here is enough. Thirty points."

"But you can't do that!" said Harry, maddened by Snape's annoyingness, and ability to wind him up.

"Silencios!" yelled Snape. Harry opened his mouth to carry on, but found he could not speak a word. Snape had taken away his voice. He mouthed some words he really shouldn't have, and went red when the Slytherins, and Ron, began to laugh at him.

"You can come to me at the end of the lesson, and I will give you your voice back. And don't think I can't lip read- I can tell what you are saying- or trying to say!" Snape said, trying to hide a grin. He'd made a fool out of that good-for-nothing Potter- his greatest aim in life!

Hermione looked at Harry, sadly. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, he scribbled down-

Please look up the counter curse! Try the book on his desk- just get Neville to spill something, so Snape'll have his back to us. Then summon his book, and return it when I can talk!

Hermione nodded, and tapped Lavender on the back, asking her to get Neville. Trying not to let Snape see, Parvati, who was sat with Lavender, got out her wand and whispered something. Suddenly, Neville yelled; "Ow!", and turned around for long enough to see that Harry and Hermione wanted him, before Snape yelled; "Out!"

He didn't need telling twice. Jumping to his feet, and wondering how much trouble he'd be in this time, his elbow knocked a cauldron of Shrinking solution from the lesson before.

Snape yelled even more, though they couldn't tell what. Something along the lines of 'Stupid boy, I wish I never had to teach you, though I can't teach with you around anyway!'

He went redder and redder, and that was nothing compared to Neville. He left the Potions dungeon, and when he and Professor Snape finally returned, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"What did he say?" asked Harry, so Snape could hear him.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, going into one of his rages. "Out!" he shouted, for the second time.

"Gladly! I'm leaving!" said Harry, grinning, and he packed up his bags, and headed for the library.

*******************************************************

Ron felt the scar on his arm begin to throb. Excusing himself from Neville and Harry, he ventured into the third-floor corridor, and got out his wand. Touching the statue of the one-eyed witch, he whispered, "Dissendium." and, shaking, Ron climbed into the small entrance, which led to Honeydukes' cellar. Halfway down the dark passage, he disapparated.

Now you've read it, review it!


	7. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Part seven is here, short, but sweet. Please read and review, as I do care what you think!

"Hello, Weasley. How nice of you to join us. It's been a long time, I thought you had deserted me, and gone off with Potter."

"I could never desert you, my master. As for Potter, I try to keep my distance." Ron replied in a distant voice, very unlike his own, as he moved into his place in the circle, his eyes fixed on that wizard who he truly believed would save him.

"Well, Weasley, I have a task for you. You and Chang. Get Ben Granger on our side, or kill him. He has much potential, and it will be wasted by Dumbledore if we don't get him soon. You must not fail."

"I will not, master. But, if I may ask, who is this 'Chang' you speak of?"

"It is I, Ron. Cho. Do you remember me?" said a quiet, pretty voice, with a hint of evil.

"Now, you two. I expect you have planning to do. So be off!" Lord Voldemort ordered. Cho grabbed Ron's arm, and together they disapparated to Cho's bedroom.

*******************************************************

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione sat huddled in a corner of Gryffindor common room. They were planning also, but a date, not a death. A double date, to be more specific. Sixth and seventh year students were allowed out on Fridays and Saturdays, between the hours of six and eleven in the evening. Usually, Hermione went to the large magical library in Hogsmeade to work. But that weekend they were going on their first double date.

"Shall we go on Friday or Saturday?" asked Harry, smiling happily at Hermione, who smiled back.

"Saturday would be better, as I work with nicer people on Friday, and it's someone's birthday then. I'd rather take Saturday off, if that's fine with everyone?" she asked. They all nodded in reply. "So where are we going then?"

"Ahh, that's a secret to you girls. We'll organise, you always do that! Give yourself a break!" Neville said, grinning. Hermione smiled, a bit nervous. If Neville was organising... ?

*******************************************************

Cho smiled. So Ron had joined... she had always known he would. Who would stand for being second best to your best friend? Voldemort had certainly helped her, since Cedric died. She'd been heartbroken, and the only one who cared was the one who had killed her first love. "But that's the past." she told herself.

"What?" asked Ron, who had been looking round her bedroom. It was blue and bronze, and had been for many years, as it had been painted when she first went off to Hogwarts, and was picked for Ravenclaw, some eight years ago. On the wall were newspaper cuttings with her in, of the Leeds Quidditch team, which she had been signed for on her departure from Hogwarts, where she had been Head Girl and Quidditch captain in her final year. Nobody, not even a fabulous Auror like Mad-eye Moody had been, or still was, could suspect Cho from being on the Dark Side. There was no evidence of it at all.

As if reading his mind, Cho replied to his thoughts, "I know, not even my own Mother can tell. Which is a good thing, since I'm not earning enough money to buy my own place!"

Ron laughed. He had never realised it before, but Cho was quite pretty, and had a great smile. As if reading his mind again, she blushed.

*******************************************************

"Where do you think they'll take us?" whispered Hermione, when her and Ginny were in the library that night.

"Oh, I don't know. Don't worry about it! I know Neville isn't exactly brilliant at organising, but he's got Harry to help him! It can't be that hard- what's the worst thing they could do?"

"Sure, I won't worry. Like you said, Harry's there, and it can't go so wrong. Can it?"

"No!" said Ginny, firmly, and everyone stared at her. "What? Get back to studying!" she said, and nobody bothered to argue with her. After all, she was with the Head Girl, and everyone knows that you don't get on the bad side of the Head Girl!

*******************************************************

"Look, I know this might sound stupid, but..." Ron started, but Chop cut him off.

"Not now! Let's plan- I daren't fail my master. I will come to Hogsmeade, at midnight, and you must meet me in Honeydukes cellar, so we can use the passage into the school. Then, you will lead me, invisible, to Gryffindor tower, where you get Ben, and we take him, by a portkey, to Killearn..."

"Killearn? Why Killearn? I had my apparation test there! What's so special?"

"It's the village where we hang out, but as of school, it will be empty. It's an almost completely wizard village, if you take away the Barnfields, who didn't realise where they were. Stupid Muggles! They had their memories modified so many times, it's unbelievable. Their daughter was getting a bit too close to one of the lads, though I don't have anything against marrying Muggles, of course. Anyway, the plan... tonight, I think."

"Tonight? Isn't that a bit early?"

"Lord Voldemort doesn't waste time. We'll meet at midnight, no later. We only have one chance. Now, get out of my room!" she laughed, and Ron kissed her cheek, before disapparating.

"I could get used to that!" she smiled, touching her cheek.

So? Don't leave without reviewing!


	8. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Part eight, and I've only been writing for two weeks! Just shows, I'm really enjoying this, and, hopefully, you lot are too! Thanx everyone that's reviewed, and there's always room for more reviews, so keep em coming!

Ron lay in his bed, shaking. He was not cold, far from it, as he had his clothes on underneath his blankets and dressing gown. But he was nervous. Most of the Gryffindors were in bed now, and, judging by the snores, the boys in his dormitory were already asleep. "Half an hour to go!" he whispered, trying to sound happy, but really sounding fake. It was going to be a long night. But at least he'd be with Cho! "No, it's business." he whispered, this time sounding forbidding. He wanted to ask her out, but every time he thought about it Hermione popped into his head. How could he be in love with two people? It wasn't right. But it had felt so right, being with Cho. That afternoon had been so good, so happy. It was the best time he'd had in ages. And that was why he had to do it. He had to get Ben on their side, to please Cho, as well as his master. He had to. Then he could think about Cho...

"Beep!" went Ron's watch. Neville stirred. Cursing under his breath as he hadn't remembered to turn the volume down, Ron got up, and went down the stairs. The common room was empty, much to his relief. Hurrying past the Fat Lady, who sleepily opened, and didn't look at him at all, he ran quietly to the statue of the witch with one eye on the third floor and slid down the passage. And there was Cho.

"Hi!" he said, more confident on the outside than inside.

"Don't 'hi' like friends. We're business partners. The social side comes later." she replied, harshly at first, but flirty at the end. She'd never been able to control her emotions. Cho had been practising all night to sound like she didn't fancy him, and to concentrate, but it didn't work.

"So, shall we begin?" Ron asked, and nodding, she held his hand. "_Visublo!_" she said, and they turned completely invisible. Then, holding hands still, partly so they didn't lose each other, and partly as they enjoyed it, they made their way up the dark, narrow passage leading to the school.

"Boomslang!" said invisible Ron to the sleeping Fat Lady, who opened her eyes.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" she yelled, worried and tired.

"Does it matter? I know the password don't I?" Ron replied, and reluctantly, she swung forwards. Cho, having been in Ravenclaw, was on unknown territory, and squeezed Ron's hand tightly as she climbed through. Then, feeling the extra pressure, he led her silently up the stairs to the boy's dorms, and in through the door reading 'Second years'.

"I shouldn't be going in here Ron. I never went in a boy's dorm when I came here, let alone now!"

"Come on!" he said, and pulled her inside. The room was round, and contained five identical sets of furniture, with obvious differences between the owners. One was extremely tidy, with just work on the table beside the bed, where as one was messy, with clothes spread all over, even over the bed which was being slept in! The next was occupied by a Muggle-born, as photos were all over, and the characters were perfectly still, which Ron had always thought weird. The boy in the next bed had great admiration for the Weird Sisters- a popular band in the wizarding world, and had posters, which they were relieved to see moving, all over the wall. The last bedside table had a hairbrush, and many mirrors on it- the owner was well known for being vain. Photo's of himself adorned the wall to it's full height.

"Which one is Ben?" Cho asked, hoping they wouldn't have to open all the drapes on the bed to identify him.

"I'm taking a guess at the neat one with work on the table. He is related to Hermione!" Ron replied, and opening the drapes, sure enough, Ben's sleeping form was revealed.

"Portkey?" Ron asked quietly, so as not to wake him. Cho took a tissue-wrapped parcel out of her pocket, and being careful not to touch the candle being revealed, unwrapped it.

"One, two, three!" she whispered, and Ron grabbed Ben's hand, and put it and his own on the candle, and Cho's hand touched at the same time. They were jerked backwards, and landed in an empty school playground.

"Ow!" yelled Ben. Where am I?

"You're in a village called Killearn."

"I read about that in 'Magical Hangouts and Hotspots!"

"Yeah, anyway," Cho began, "We've brought you here for a very important reason. Lord Voldemort."

"Very funny! And why did you say his name?"

Because I am one of his servants. And you shall be."

"I don't want to." he said, backing away. He didn't want to mix with that side of the battle.

"It will solve all your problems!" said Ron, desperately.

"Like what?"

"Hermione. Don't you ever feel overshadowed by her?"

"Yes..."

"It will end. You'll have one over her. You will have made a decision by yourself, and you will look up to a great wizard. The best wizard. And he will reward you for a good decision. Or punish you for a bad one. Don't make the wrong decision. I like you, and don't want to lose you, but I may have to kill you if you don't join. Trust me- it will be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Ben looked shocked, and after a long pause, he nodded.

*******************************************************

"So, Ben, you have joined me. You won't regret it. I promise."

"You will stop Hermione overshadowing me, won't you?"

"You can do that."

*******************************************************

"So, how do I ask her out?" Ron thought, as he gazed into her eyes.

"Ron, shall we go out on Saturday?" Cho asked, shyly.

"Sure!" he laughed. "I was about to ask you!"

"Then it's sorted? We're a couple?"

"I sure hope so!"

*******************************************************

Review before leaving!!!


	9. Default Chapter Title

Hiya readers! The next part is here! And even those who have hated the series can't stop reading it, so I must be doing something right!

Ron entered Gryffindor tower with a smile on his face, which hadn't happened all year. He sat down in an armchair near the fire, and smiled some more. "I've never been so happy!" he thought.

"What's happened?" asked Harry, confused. It had been a long time since he'd seen Ron like this.

"Oh, nothing!" he grinned. "Just don't feel single anymore. I'm going out with Cho Chang, you know, the Ravenclaw that left last year."

"What? Since when? When did you ever get to talk to her?" Harry asked, jealous as ever. Only he knew of his crush on Cho, which he had had since the third year, and had lost hope on in the sixth.

"We met the other day, and she asked me out. Why are you so surprised? Aren't I capable of getting a nice girl?" he asked, offended. Why would Harry be so nasty to him?

"No, of course you are, it's just, well, I like her. And I never got to go out with her." he said, walking away, to stop Ron seeing his red face. But Hermione did.

"Who do you like? Am I your second choice?" she said, upset and angry.

*******************************************************

Hermione lay on her bed in tears. "How could he do this to me?" she sniffed, and Ginny gave her a hug.

"It's OK Hermione, he didn't mean it I'm sure! And, well, he loves you!" she said, comforting her, personally believing that Harry was a good for nothing idiot, that didn't know how good he had it.

There was a knock at the door of the Seventh year girl's dorm.

"Who is it?" yelled Ginny.

"It's me. Can I come in please? I want to talk to Hermione." said Harry's voice, guiltily.

Ginny looked at Hermione, as if to ask what she should say. Hermione said "Yes." to Harry, who entered quietly and looked shy.

"Ginny, can I talk to Hermione alone for a minute?" asked Harry, and Ginny looked enquiringly at Hermione and left the room.

"What do you want? You've already made your point. You don't love me. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I love you Hermione, not Cho. I used to like her, yes, but I don't now. I'll prove it, I'll get Ron to bring Cho on our date on Saturday. If you come with me, that is?"

"How can I be sure I trust you?"

"You know me! I'll not give Cho a second glance! I promise!"

Getting up, Hermione hugged him. "I trust you. I so hoped I wasn't going to lose you!" and then she cried again but this time with happiness.

*******************************************************

"Ron, please bring Cho on our date!"

"Why? Won't it be awkward, like, Hermione and Cho together?" Ron asked, confused. Had Harry gone mad?

"Please! I have to prove to Hermione that I love her, and only her! Just ask her!"

"OK! God, anyone would think you were a married couple!" laughed Ron, and Harry joined in. Ron knew that it would be hard for Harry, like it would be hard for him. Going on the same date as Hermione, but with Cho. And Harry had the opposite. Why hadn't it worked out the way their hearts had wanted?

*******************************************************

"So where are we taking them?" asked Neville, the night before the date."Oh, god. Umm, how about the ice-cream parlour?" said Ron, nervously. He'd never had to organise a date before, and he didn't have a good imagination. Then again, he was better than Neville. Well, who wasn't?

"I vote for the new club opened at the end of Diagon Alley. It's supposed to be really good, and I heard the Vampyres are playing on Saturday. It's Hermione's favourite band, so it's perfect." Harry offered, hoping they'd agree. After all, he really needed to treat her, after everything that had happened between them.

"Cool! Ginny's into them too. Or is she just into the lead singer, What's-his-name?"

"Anna Mazinman?"

"Yeah, that's the one! God, that sounds like a girls name!" laughed Neville.

"Umm, that's because it is!"

"Really?" said Neville, in disbelief.

"No, you idiot!" said Harry, before bursting into fits of laughter. Neville was so gullible!

"So it's sorted then?" asked Ron, and Harry nodded.

*******************************************************

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Professor McGonagall later that night. She looked serious.

"Yeah, sure. Excuse me Hermione!" he said, getting up. They walked to the other side of the crowded common room, and McGonagall spoke.

"Harry, what is happening about Quidditch? You haven't had a single practise, let alone picked the team! We're playing Hufflepuff in less than a month, and we're just not sorted. Is it possible you organise a practise as early as tomorrow? I've booked the Quidditch pitch for Saturdays from now on,"

"But Professor, I'm going out with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Cho! We can't practise Quidditch tomorrow night!"

"I don't think you've got much of a choice. I want a team in the next few days, and Slytherin have got the practise slot on Sunday! Your social life can wait till next week, unless the house means that little to you. I'm disappointed that a Head Boy, and Quidditch captain such as yourself, does not think of his responsibilities as important." and with that, she left, looking unsettled. Harry just looked at her retreating figure in confusion. Which was more important? Hermione's trust in him, or McGonagall's? And Quidditch?

*******************************************************

So? What do you think will happen? Any suggestions? Or is it a load of rubbish? Review!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 10! Without any mindless chatter, I'll let you read on!

An owl flew in the window as they were sat in the corner of the common room. After looking around, the pale brown owl landed on Hermione's lap. Surprised, she sat up and grabbed the letter attached to his leg. It read:-

Hermione, 

We're really sorry, but due to the illness of Kyleigh, we may need you to work Saturday. I know it was your day off, but we are short staffed. You will be paid double, and can have all of next weekend off. Please reply when you come in tonight,

Suzanna, head librarian.

Harry read it over her shoulder, and looked at her face, which was screwed up in thought.

"Hermione? What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go out with you, but I can't let them down. And I could do with the cash."

"I doesn't matter, you can miss it. We'll rearrange for next weekend." he said, and she smiled, as if to say sorry. But it was a relief to him. He could now hold the Quidditch trials, and restore McGonagall's trust in him! It was funny how things worked out.

She got up and kissed him, then left through the portrait hole, and headed for work.

"Gryffindors, can I have a minute?" Harry shouted when she'd gone. The common room silenced, and so did the people in it. "Can I ask hose of you interested in playing for the house Quidditch team to come to me tonight, and come to a practise tomorrow night, at six? We need to get it sorted before the match against Hufflepuff. Don't be shy! Come forward!" he said, and almost immediately, the Gryffindors started chatting excitedly about the opportunity.

"Umm, Harry? Can I play keeper please?" asked Colin Creevy, not looking him in the eye, but looking at the floor. He was obviously nervous about what Harry would say.

"Yes! I was hoping you would offer, you're brilliant! Make sure you turn up tomorrow on the pitch." said Harry, genuinely excited. Colin really did have a talent, other than following Harry, his idol, around. But he was slowly getting over his obsession, or so it seemed.

"Great!" he said, looking up, but not too much, as Harry wasn't very tall. Even though Colin was a year younger than Harry, he was about the same height, and bigger built. And with all that, he still hero-worshipped Harry, and so did his brother Dennis, who approached the pair.

"I know I'm only a third year, but I really would like to play Beater. I don't mind if you say no..." he said, looking away, exactly like his brother.

"Just turn up tomorrow Dennis. If you're anything like your brother on a broom, then you'll be straight in. We'll try you tomorrow!" Harry said, smiling. Organising a team wasn't that hard, as everyone that wanted to organised themselves! All he would have to do was persuade the very shy Ginny, and hope for the best!

*******************************************************

"Harry?" began Parvati, with Lavender giggling behind her. Harry had never had much patience with them. They were stood outside the Great Hall before breakfast.

"What?"

"We were wondering if we could be Chasers on the team. I've got a Nimbus 2505, and Lavender is getting one for her birthday next week. We're not that bad!" she said. Harry looked puzzled- they had never shown an interest before!

"Sure, just turn up at the practise tonight." he mumbled, and the girls ran away, giggling even more.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Harry as she approached, knowing full well that Harry couldn't stand her roommates. Come to think about it, neither could she.

"Quidditch. They want to play for the team!" said Harry, still in shock.

"Them! What did you say?"

"Told them to turn up at the practise tonight."

"What practise?" she asked, confused.

"Oh. McGonagall had a go at me before you went last night. She wanted me to cancel our date for a Quidditch practise. I didn't want to, but as you are working, I changed my mind." he said, and turned away.

"You mean, you didn't cancel it for McGonagall? Now I feel dead guilty that I cancelled!" she said, taking his hand.

"Don't." he said, and kissed her cheek softly.

"Potter! Granger! No public displays of affection, or dawdling in the hall!" yelled Snape. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and Hermione gently put her fingers over his lips. "He's not worth it." she whispered. Snape scowled at her, and she pushed past him to get to the Great Hall, and to breakfast.

*******************************************************

Harry looked at the figures on the Quidditch pitch. "Seven, perfect!" he said to himself, and released the balls, handing a bat to Dennis, who reacted perfectly to the Bludger heading for Ginny, who was stood next to him.

"Who is the other Beater?" he asked, and then realised. He had four Chasers- Ginny, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender.

"Ron, I know you can play Beater as well, so I will have to put you as a Beater. It might not be permanent." he added to the disappointed face of his friend. "Now, mount your brooms!" he said, and the seven figures kicked off. Ron, Ginny and Lavender were all on old brooms, but that didn't seem to affect their style. Almost automatically, the players discovered how well they could play together. It was amazing to watch. After fifteen minutes in the air, Harry called them down.

"That was fabulous! Colin, Dennis, you really do have talent. Ron, if you don't mind, I want to keep you as Beater, as you are easily as good as Fred or George. Ginny, amazing. You are so good at manoeuvring yourself around! And, well, Parvati and Lavender, if you weren't gossiping so much, it would be obvious to anyone that you are great. I think the team is picked, and from now on we will practise Saturdays, and hopefully Wednesdays! That will do for tonight!" he said, and each of them blushed in turn. To have Harry Potter, the best Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever known, tell you that you were brilliant was an honour, and they would never let him down.

*******************************************************

So there you go. Thanks to the floods, for keeping me inside, so I can write. Reviews are welcome!!


	11. Default Chapter Title

Hiya! Part eleven, and a reappearance of a favourite character! Intrigued? So you should be!

The triple date was rescheduled for the Friday night, as of Harry, Ginny and Ron having Quidditch on Saturday, and Hermione having the whole weekend off work. October was soon to be drawing to a close, and the students were all making their plans for Halloween. But Hagrid was doing the job of growing pumpkins, like he had been doing so well for years.

"Hagrid, are you there?" called Hermione. Harry and herself had decided to go down to Hagrid's hut on the Sunday afternoon, but Ron had seemed unwilling to go with them. He was planning on going down to the lake with Draco.

"Yeah, cum on in! Ya 'aven't bin ta see me yet you two! Where's'at Ron t'day, eh?" asked Hagrid in his booming voice that they loved. They went in to his hut, and sat down.

"Ron's down the lake with Malfoy." said Harry, and looked away. It was evident that the whole Ron situation was bothering him. But Hermione didn't pick up on the hint.

"Yeah, he's been acting dead strange. Going off with Malfoy, slitting his wrists,"

"He didn't slit his wrists!" yelled Harry. "I don't know where you got that from!"

"You told me! Why do you act like you didn't? What's wrong?"

"Erm, Hermione? I don't think Ron ud do summit like that. No'ffence."

"Fine. I was imagining it. Don't believe me."

"OK, well, how are you Hagrid?" said Harry nervously. Hermione was acting strange, he would never have said that to her. Of course Ron hadn't slit his wrists!

"Oh, I'm fine. Gettin' the pumpkins ready, as normal. Me and Marie are going to spend Halloween together, if Dumbledore'll let me 'ave time off. What'cha doin'? Goin' out? Sum gud events on in 'Ogsmeade!"

"Haven't really thought about it, too busy sorting out this weekend! How is Madame Maxime?"

"Yeh, sorry, forgot ya only know 'er as Madame! I've bin away so long..."

"Yes, but we'd love to get to know her better, if you are going to be together for a long time!" said Hermione.

"And a sure 'ope we do!" said Hagrid happily.

"Where's Fang?" asked Harry, not wanting to see him, just making sure he wasn't planning on jumping out from somewhere and biting him!

"O, Charlie's got 'im! He's grown attached to 'im as he looked after 'im for so long!"

Feeling relieved, Harry slowly put his feet back on the floor.

*******************************************************

"Ron, Harry? It's 'the Immortal Souls' on at Diagon's end this Friday. And I don't know about you but I can't stand that guy. I'm sure he has something against Squibs, and, well, I do have a soft spot for them. I'm sure he's involved with the Dark Arts." said Neville. Ron laughed.

"Don't be stupid! Keith Floggem isn't in with Voldemort!" he replied, and Neville flinched. Ron tried to bite his tongue off, with rage. He shouldn't say his masters name in public!

"How would you know?" asked Harry. Ron panicked. What could he say? Then he realised Harry was joking, and forced a smile.

"You looked like you thought I would actually accuse you of being involved with Voldemort! You idiot!" Harry laughed, and Ron joined in. But it wasn't convincing, especially to Hermione, who had only heard the second half of the conversation. She smiled nervously, and sat down.

"Umm, no offence Hermione, but we're planning our night out, and it is supposed to be a surprise..." started Neville, and Hermione, getting the hint, set off for the library, her second home. As she exited the portrait hole, Neville retrieved his copy of the Daily Prophet, and searched for the guide to events and gigs. Flicking past a picture of Rita Skeeter, Harry's least favourite journalist, who was tucking her hair behind her ear, he found it.

"Harry, the Vampyres are coming to Hogsmeade! An open-aired gig! We have to go! Outside the Three Broomsticks they're setting up a stage," he said, reading on, "and entry is free! Perfect!!"

"It does sound good, but the idea was we'd get away from Hogwarts, and all of the top two years will be there! Can we go for a meal after?" offered Harry.

"Yeah, how about the restaurant near Durvish and Banges?" Neville replied and Harry nodded. Ron though looked unsure.

"How much will it cost?" he asked quietly. As much as he tried to hide it, the Weasleys were a little hard up on money, and a meal didn't often come cheap!

"Don't worry, we'll help you out, I don't mind." Harry replied, and, much as Ron disliked using Harry's money, he knew he didn't have much choice.

*******************************************************

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to Care of Magical Creatures, after spending their lunchtime at the side of the lake. As they approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where there lesson was taking place today, a tower of flame emerged from the trees. It was a dragon, a dragon with a familiar face.

"Now, this particular species of dragon is very rare." Charlie said, with Hagrid holding it tightly, and looking at it with puppy-dog eyes, as if it were a sweet baby, not a full-grown fire-breathing fiend! "Does anyone know what the name of this breed is?" Charlie asked, and looked over at his brother, who was talking to Malfoy with an unfamiliar gleam in his eye.

"Ron? Any idea?"

"Eh? I dunno! Don't ask me!"

"Well I did ask you, and I asked you because you're not paying attention!" Charlie said angrily. His brother was acting strange. Ron just glared at him, and carried on his conversation.

"You might be interested to know that this is a Norwegian Ridgeback, which goes by the name of Norbert." Charlie said, trying not to laugh at his brothers reaction, Eye's on stalks, Ron was speechless. And so were Harry and Hermione. Norbert, the same Norbert as in their first year, was back. And Hagrid was enjoying every minute of it.

*******************************************************

So? Review!


	12. Default Chapter Title

Hiya readers, it's me again. This part took me ages, so I hope it was worth it! Please please please r/r, as, well, I want you too!!

"What shall I wear?" asked Hermione, and Ginny didn't reply. They were in the Seventh year girl's dorm, accompanied by Parvati and Lavender, who were gossiping quietly in the corner. They began to giggle.

"What? What's wrong with you two? Why don't you just leave us in peace to get ready? We have a date to go on, with people that are decent, and that love us, and want to look our best. But you wouldn't know anything about that, now, would you?" Hermione said snappily. She'd never had much patience for them, as they were everything Hermione wasn't, giggly, gossiping, and mad about their appearance.

"We were just discussing the last time we saw you getting dressed up. You never seem to care about stuff like that! We think it was about a year ago, when you went on your last date with Krum. Now he was nice..." Lavender said, and giggled yet again.

"And what about us not knowing about people that love us? Seamus sure acts like he cares about me! Unless you know something I don't?" Parvati added, enquiringly.

"Of course I don't!" Hermione said, hoping she hadn't started something. "When you've stopped discussing me, maybe you could leave, or choose my outfit?" she said, staring at her clothes thrown on the bed in confusion, before collapsing among them.

"Come on Hermione! Harry will wear green, so you have to compliment it with, umm," Ginny said, searching through the pile of robes, all colours of the rainbow. "purple. she said, holding a deep purple satin outfit against Hermione.

"Won't it look too dark? I'm used to wearing light colours. I've never worn this before!" she replied, looking at it sceptically.

"It's fabulous, and really suits your colouring Hermione. I'll do your make up too!" Parvati said, searching for her vanity case, under all the junk. "Where is it?" she said to herself. "Accio make up!" she called, and lipsticks, compacts and brushes flew from all over the room into her outstretched hands. Hermione looked on, nervous. Parvati was bound to make her up like a tart, and she hated that.

"I'll do your hair!" said an excited Lavender, finding a clip made of deep purple silk, and a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which was Hermione's own. Twisting it up, and applying the potion, Hermione's hair was transformed into an amazing style, which she loved. Ginny looked on as Parvati applied foundation to Hermione's cheeks, feeling a bit left out. "I'm going out too!" she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, as she reached for a mirror. Ginny dismissed the question with a wave of her hand, and passed the mirror to her.

"Fabulous!" said Parvati and the mirror, which was a surprise, as it usually only gave out criticisms. "And I mean it! Close your mouth!" it said, to a shocked Hermione. She didn't look too made up- just plain gorgeous, when she was usually just plain!

"Now, Ginny! Your turn!" said Parvati. Ginny didn't reply.

"Earth to Ginger Ginny! Are you there?" Lavender called.

"Eh? What?" she said, emerging from her dreamworld with a start.

"Step into the hotseat!" Hermione laughed, pointing to the little chair she had been sat on.

"Fine!" she said with a grin, and sat down.

*******************************************************

Ron stared at his robe collection in disgust. Each set were too short, too frayed, too old, or even worse- maroon. He hated maroon, always had done. But his mum insisted on buying him maroon clothes, and Ron wouldn't buy his own, as with the amount of money he would get (or not get, as the case may be) he couldn't go anywhere but second hand shops, and he refused to be seen in them!

Harry grabbed some bottle green robes and pulled them over his head. With his hand he flattened his hair, and looked at Ron's unhappy face, staring blankly ahead of him.

"Cheer up Ron!" said Neville, buttoning up his inside-out robes. It was amazing- nearly eighteen, and still couldn't put on clothes properly. "Wear them!" he said, pointing to some navy robes. Ron pulled a face.

"I've worn that every time we've gone out, since fifth year! I'm not letting Cho see me looking that awful!"

"So what are you planning on wearing? I suppose you could go naked- I think Cho would like that! But I don't know about Neville and me..." Harry laughed, and Ron looked to be seriously considering the idea.

"Could I borrow some of your clothes Harry?" he blurted out, and blushed.

"Umm, I think they might just about cover your knees! I'm small, remember?" he replied, wondering if Ron had been a brain donor, or was just born without one.

"There's always my stuff Ron!" offered Neville, jokingly. He was about six foot seven- almost a foot taller than medium sized Ron.

"Yeah!" he said, and Harry laughed. You could tell it was the weekend- Ron only thought on lesson days, or he would stretch his mind a little too much.

*******************************************************

Cho looked at her reflection in her mirror. "Fabulous Dah-ling!" it said, but Cho didn't feel it. She knew Harry had fancied her, and she thought he was very sweet, but didn't want him to get any ideas. There had been a time that she had liked him, the time before Cedric, but now they were opposite sides of the battle. "How does Ron cope with the pressure from both sides?" she wondered, and, with a final brush of her hair, the red-robed young lady vanished, and reappeared in the Three Broomsticks, memories of dates with Cedric flooding back. And so did the tears. Running into the girl's bathroom, she wiped her eyes. Cedric had been her first love. The best part of her childhood. So against all evil. And she had betrayed him.

Calming down, she heard Neville's voice, then Harry's, ordering drinks. Walking out of the toilets, she called, "A cherry syrup and soda for me please!"

"Sure Harry said, going red, and ordered the extra drink. Hermione, looking fabulous, scowled. Ginny put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

They all sat down, and started to sip their drinks, happily chatting. Harry was avoiding Cho's and Hermione's gaze though, and the atmosphere was tense. Ron hadn't noticed though, looking into Cho's dark eyes, and whispering things the others couldn't hear, making Cho blush, and smile. He had finally settled for Dean's old bright blue robes, and even they looked newer than most of his own. After one drink, the band was heard from outside, so they ventured outside into the cold, October night.

The music was great- it always was from the Vampyres. They were a group of six men, that really had talent for singing and playing, unlike a lot of bands around. Many bands such as 'Spice Girls' had given up with their magical audiences, as they had few fans, and had crossed over into the Muggle charts, which they couldn't help but top. They had placed the whole country in some kind of charm, and so far it was working a treat. They never had been ones for robes that covered you up, more for clothes that almost didn't exist, but anyway, it was the Vampyres playing, not the Spices. And they did know how to dress!

As the six of them pushed through the crowd, Simon, the lead singer, began to speak, and the whole of Hogsmeade cheered. Harry had never seen so many people all in one place- it was amazing. As 'No Charm Can Stop Me Loving You' began, the crowd started to move. People were getting crushed, but that didn't matter, because it was fun.

"I'm cold." shouted Hermione over the din, and Harry put his arm around her shoulders. Ginny smiled- the perfect pair seemed to have solved their differences. Sure, she had fancied Harry, but not since he got together with her best friend. They were happy, and so was she. Their lives were complicated enough, without her messing them up even more. And while Neville wasn't perfect, he was sweet, and truly cared for her. And she cared for him. As if reading her thoughts, he drew her close, and they danced, like the two couples they were with were already doing.

The concert went on forever, but none of them minded. So far it had been a welcome break from Hogwarts, and real life, and a chance to sort things out. The last song struck up- a slow, sad tune. Hermione held Harry close, willing that moment to never end. Then she turned her face to kiss him, and saw just what she didn't want to. He was staring away from her. To Cho. And smiling, like he smiled when he looked at her.

Somebody screamed.

*******************************************************

So, that was part, umm, let me check, dum dee dah, 12 I think! God that's a lot of parts. Hope you enjoyed, but even if you didn't then review. I can't improve it without constructive criticism!!


	13. Default Chapter Title

Ok, this part is really short. But it ends well, I couldn't add more on!!! I'm sorry!!!! It's the end of the date, and the morning after the night before!!!! And, well, it doesn't go to plan. But nothing ever does in fanfiction! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my fics so far, and to those of you that have read without reviewing, I'll let you off for that time. But review this one, please, and put a review for all in one if you must! I just want reader feedback!!!!!!

The scream came from Harry's right. He turned, and the music stopped. A figure walked through the parting crowd, and the people stared, and many screamed, but nobody said anything. Until;

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, as he hugged his godson. A shocked gasp issued from the onlookers. Black, the murderer, was there in Hogsmeade.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I haven't written, but so much has happened!"

"I thought that was a reason to write!" he laughed, and smiled to Ron. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Ron said stiffly.

"Say, Sirius, would you like to come with us? We're going for a meal at the restaurant down the road. I'm sure one more won't matter, will it Hermione?" He turned to where his girlfriend had been stood, but she was gone. "Where did she go?" he asked, and Ginny shrugged. She was comforting Neville, who had never been face to face with a convicted murderer before. Cho was also shocked, but she knew Black was innocent, due to being in with Voldemort, so she hadn't fainted like Neville. Ginny had met Sirius many times, and trusted him as well as everyone else. He was a good man, and worked undercover for Dumbledore, who had attempted to prove him innocent, but failed.

Suddenly, a broomstick and its rider landed at their feet, and the tall figure that had been astride of it brushed herself down.

"Mr Black, please put down any weapons, and come with me. Azkaban is waiting." she said, and Harry stepped into view.

"You're not taking an innocent man anywhere. Nobody should be put into Azkaban without a fair trial."

"Master Potter, I have no plans to leave with any innocent man, just the guilty party stood behind you. He is past a trial. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Harry stepped back, and the witch gasped, along with the onlookers. Sirius had vanished. All that was there was an empty space.

"So?" Harry asked, and Ginny shook her head. 

"She's not in there either." she said.

"Where could she be?" Harry cried, and shivered. "I'm so cold." he mumbled. "And hungry. But we can't go to dinner now!"

"It's OK Harry, she'll be fine!" Ginny said, and put her arm round him. He felt so warm, so nice to touch. But no, she couldn't. Could she?

They walked back to the castle at one in the morning, an hour after they were supposed to. As they had expected, Professor McGonagall was stood in the common room. Cho escaped quietly, after a quick goodnight kiss. Their Head of House did not look pleased.

"Where have you been?" she said, in a very annoyed, slightly out of breath voice. "This is worth a week of detentions!"

"But Professor, we couldn't find Hermione!" Harry protested.

"She's in he room, like you should be! Now, upstairs!" she yelled, at the portrait hole opened at the sound of her voice. Confused, but glad Hermione was safe, they went into their rooms, silently, the boys going up one staircase, Ginny up the other, obviously wondering whether she should go into Hermione's room and wake her up, or go to bed and see her in the morning. Getting the feeling that Hermione needed chance to calm down, she chose the second option.

Hermione was not at breakfast. "Where is she?" Harry said, worried. He knew she was avoiding him, and it made him feel awkward. They'd been so happy only a week ago. 'All good things must come to an end.' he thought, and tried to block any more negative thoughts from coming through. It didn't help. He couldn't eat, however much Neville tried to force him. It was a Saturday, so he had no lessons to distract him. He didn't seem to notice that Ron was avoiding him as well.

"Obviously I'm no important in his mind." Ron thought, and surprisingly, didn't seem to mind. He had woken up in good spirits today. Harry and Hermione had broken up, and nobody but him could see the bright side. Or could they?

Draco looked at Harry, smirking. He had just thought of the best way possible to hurt him, hurt him more than he could imagine. But would Hermione fall for him? Was it possible? Of course. Evil conquers all, even the strongest of the good- the power of love. But how could it be love, they were still young. So innocent. But she wouldn't be, not after he'd finished with her! What better way to hurt him, but to steal his first love. And kill her.

I told you it ended well. Well I think it does. It wasn't in the original plan, anyway! Well, if you look below you'll see a review box. USE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
